


Judy & Shion Have Sex, Since They're Consenting Adults In A Romantic And Sexual Relationship

by Benfrosh



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, i can't believe i actually wrote smut, never ask me about this in person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 09:59:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7310422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benfrosh/pseuds/Benfrosh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Judy's bored, and Shion's not doing anything important, and, well, see the title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Judy & Shion Have Sex, Since They're Consenting Adults In A Romantic And Sexual Relationship

Another hot and lazy summer Saturday morning. Shion was lounging on the couch in her TERRAFORMERS T-shirt/nightgown, not having even bothered to put on pants from the heat, scribbling something in her notebook that Judy could not figure out from her quick glances. Judy, meanwhile, was sitting next to her in her own T-shirt and underwear combo, looking around the room in the vain hope that something, anything, would distract her from her boredom. It was too damn hot to play guitar, she didn't feel like playing any of the games Shion had recently recommended her... well, she grinned as a mischievous thought entered her head, Shion was right there.

Judy leaned over close to Shion, whispering into her ear, "Hey, honey. How you doing?"

Shion stifled a small yawn in response. "Pretty good. Bit sleepy, but it's been a pretty sleepy morning," she replied, continuing to jot down something in her notebook.

"Maybe I could help you wake up a little," Judy whispered again, as sultrily as she could muster, before leaning in and gently nibbling on Shion's earlobe, kissing and playing with it softly.

Shion gasped a little in surprise, before settling into a happy little shiver as Judy gently blew air past Shion's ear. Judy was always happy to see she knew Shion's weak points, after years of practice. Judy slowly moved away from Shion's ear, giving her lots of little kisses down her cheek as she moved closer to Shion's lips. Before she could reach her final destination, Shion had turned her head and locked her lips on Judy's. 

Over the years of their relationship, Judy had watched Shion become a much more aggressive kisser. At first, Shion kissed softly and gently, almost as if she was afraid of pressing too hard lest something break. As time went on, however, Shion had finally grown confident enough to kiss more passionately, more fervently, until she became like she was now, assertive, dominant while kissing, her tongue thrusting into Judy's mouth as if there was a precious treasure inside. Judy loved it - it felt great to be the object of desire, to be pursued as she pursued Shion, knowing that her love was reciprocated... it was nice, she thought as they made out. Deciding to push her luck a bit farther, Judy slowly reached her hand up Shion's loose shirt to fondle her soft, squeezable breasts. "Someone's feeling a bit playful," Shion responded, pantingly, breaking off the kiss for a moment before resuming once more. If Judy's mouth wasn't occupied with more pressing matters she'd reply, but she felt her actions spoke plenty. 

Finally, Shion broke off, and pulled off her shirt in one smooth motion. Judy quickly removed her own as well, but before she could stand up to remove her panties as well Shion had already pushed Judy down on the couch, positioning over Judy and pinning her against a (conveniently placed) pillow. Guess Shion wants to take the lead this time, Judy thought to herself as Shion leaned in to kiss Judy once more. It was all fine by Judy, as they continued to make out, skin touching skin as Judy squeezed Shion's (tiny) butt and Shion took her revenge from earlier on Judy's breasts. 

Slowly, Shion's kisses migrated down Judy's body, traversing down her neck, passing her collarbone for a brief but happy stay upon Judy's erect nipples, continuing ever downward until Shion was blocked by Judy's black panties. Without a word, Shion started pulling them off as Judy angled her hips up to help Shion get them off, eventually carefully shaking them off at the end, leaving Judy completely exposed (and, as Judy noticed, Shion as well, but she had hardly noticed when that happened). With the clothes out of the way, Shion positioned herself once more between Judy's legs, a smile on her face as she doubtlessly planned what to do next. Judy was content to let Shion take all the initiative here, and merely enjoyed the view of Shion's beautiful, sexy body.

But the brief moment of peace was quickly over, as Shion leaned in and planted kisses on Judy's clit, gently playing with it with her tongue. Judy let out a small moan as she did - she was feeling particularly sensitive today, she realized. But that was the last coherent thought she formed before Shion inserted a finger into Judy, her thumb playing with the clit as she explored inside Judy with her finger. That plus the kisses sent Judy to a cloud of pleasure, unable to control herself anymore, moaning in time to Shion's play. Shion had always been skilled at fingering Judy, and this time was no exception.

Judy felt her body moving, pushing herself harder and harder against Shion's hand. Even if she wanted to stop herself (and why would she, with such an incredible feeling), she could hardly take control of her muscles anymore, her torso spasming as she got more and more aroused and closer and closer to coming, step by step. And as she got closer and closer, time seemed to slow down, and she felt herself lost in pleasure, surrendering herself completely to Shion and the feelings of love coursing through her.

Eventually, the feelings built to a tipping point, and like a dam bursting Judy felt the orgasm ripple throughout her, her back arching as she let out a loud gasp as the waves of her climax echoed throughout her. Her body shook as she slowly settled back down from that ecstatic high, her breath coming in ragged gasps as she settled back down, and Shion cuddled up close to her, softly kissing her on the cheeks as she recovered. "So, you enjoyed it?" Shion asked with a giggle. Judy nodded as she worked up the energy to respond.

At last, after cuddling for a minute, Judy mustered the response she had been meaning to say. "Your turn." And she rolled over on top of Shion, and...


End file.
